


The People in Six Words

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [92]
Category: The People - Zenna Henderson
Genre: 6 Word Stories, Child Neglect, Community: comment_fic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Pining, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 Word Stories from The People by Zenna Henderson.</p><p>Michal gathered a lapful of lamplight, wishing it would keep her warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The People in Six Words

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted at the LiveJournal Comment Fic Community and all plunked here. Some double fills as well.

Prompt by marlex: Any, any, silence

**Silence**

> Twyla hates music that isn't Francher's.

* * *

Prompt by marlex: Any, any, silence

**Grouse**

> Dita and Low's laughter broke the easy silence.  
>   
>  "They're talking underneath again."

* * *

Prompt by tigriswolf: author's choice, author's choice, begin

**Childhood  
**

> Michal gathered a lapful of lamplight, wishing it would keep her warm.


End file.
